Miraculous Genderbend Breakdance: The Night is Young
by Harmony-S-S
Summary: Marin attends the Agreste Academy of Dance. Along with his crush Adrienne, the daughter of the school's founder and principle, Gabriel Agreste. One day his best friend, Alain, tells him about a secret club. It's rumored that everyone that goes to the Agreste Academy of Dance attends the club. And that a breakdance troupe is trying to put an end to the club.
1. A Hero in the Flames

Marin's POV

"Marin! Time for school!" My mom shouted to wake me up. "I'm awake mom!" I looked at my clock and saw it was 6:45 am. "I'm going to be late!" I had to hurry so I wouldn't be late for school. I got changed and grabbed my dance bag. I headed downstairs and quickly ate my breakfast. My mom, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, was watching me gulp down all my food, and as usual she told me to slow down, but as usual I didn't listen. "Bye, mom!" I shouted as I left through the door. Mt mom shouted, "Have a nice day!"

It was 6:55am, when I got to the school. My best friend, Alain Césaire, was waiting for me at the stairs. "Marin, why are you always late? You live across the street." He asked. "I oversleep." I answered. Alain let out a huge laugh. "Of course! Come on, we don't want to be late." "Oh, right." Alain and I made our way to class, and as we waited for everyone. Alain was telling me about some rumors around the school. "So did you hear?" He asked. "Hear, what?" I answered.

"There's a breakdance club downtown, and everybody goes there. And by everybody, I mean everybody in the school." He whispered. "What! But they'll get expelled!" I whispered back. "I know, isn't it fun. The danger and excitement is awesome!" Alain answered me with alot of excitement. I just sighed knowing how much my best friend likes adventure.

Just then our teacher Mr. Bustier, came in, along with her. Adrienne Agreste, the most beautiful girl in the world, and my crush. Her best friend, Nina Lahiffe, walked in behind her. "Hi, Marin." Adrienne said to me. Of course I blushed all over. "H-h-hi, Adrienne." I stammered. "Oka, class let's get started!" Class began and by the time class was over I was exhausted.

But before we all left I smelled smoke. Everybody smelled it. "Fire!" One of my classmates shouted. We all ran out of the building, and before we knew it the fire department was at the school. But something was wrong. Where was Adrienne. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I ran back inside to find her.

I looked all over covering my mouth, shielding myself from the smoke. I called out her name, but she didn't answer. I finally checked the library, and that's where I found her. She was still concious. I helped her put her arm around my neck. We were both coughing from the smoke, and it was hard to see. The ceiling was about to collapse on us. We had to make it out of there and quick.


	2. The Club Downtown

**Third Person POV**

Marin held Adrienne close so she wouldn't be lost in the fire. Marin kept looking for an exit out of the fire until he finally found one. "Okay, Adrienne, can you hear me?" Marin asked with concern. "(Groans) M-Marin?" Adrienne said as she opened her eyes. "Good, you're okay, I'm going to us out of this okay? You just need to trust me."

"I do trust you Marin." Marin blushed a little from what Adrienne said. "Okay, here we go!" Marin said as he prepared himself. He then charged through the fire, and made it outside safely.

The two were covered in soot from the smoke and fire. Marin and Adrienne were both coughing until a paramedic came them both oxygen masks. Marin's parents ran over.

"Marin! How could you do something so reckless!? Do you know you could have been hurt? Oh, my poor baby.." Although Sabine was angry at her son for doing something stupid, she was still glad he was okay.

"Adrienne!" The owner of the voice was Adrienne's father, the principle of the school, Gabriel Agreste. "Are you okay?" Adrienne nodded in reply to her father's question. "Are you her father?" Asked the paramedic. Gabriel nodded.

The paramedic aksed the same question to Marin's parents, and they replied, 'yes.' The paramedic then explained the situation with children's health. "We need to take them to the hospital to have both examined."

The three parents agreed and the children were taken in an ambulance to the hospital.

The doctors assigned to them told the parents that both children were going to fine. "Are you sure?" Asked Gabriel concerned. "Yes, I'm sure, she has minor injuries, but nothing a little rest can't fix." Answered Adrienne's doctor.

"What about our son?" Asked Marin's father, Tom. "He's going to be just fine, minor injuries, but other than that he'll fine. But I must say he's pretty lucky. He was brave to go back into that fire, and save that girl. You should be proud." Marin's doctor said before he walked away.

Adrienne's doctor told the parents that both children will stay overnight for observations. The parents went to see their children. Adrienne's father ran over and hugged her with relief. "I thought I lost you." Gabriel said to Adrienne.

Meanwhile, with Marin. "You scared us! Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you hear hear me!?" Said Sabine with a stern voice. "Okay, mom." "We were so worried about you, son." Tom said as he hugged his son and Sabine. Tom and Sabine had to leave Marin so he can get rest. After they left Gabriel Agreste came into Marin's room.

"Mr. Agreste?" Marin said surprisingly. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her as well." Gabriel said with gratitude. "Oh, I only did what I thought was right." "Well, you were correct, I owe you a great deal, young man." "Thank you, Mr. Agreste, but you don't have to--" "No, when the time comes my debt to you will be repayed." With that Gabriel Agreste walked away, leaving Marin alone with his thoughts. "Um, what just happened?"

After a long night at the hospital, Marin and Adrienne were discharged the next day. They both waited for their parents to pick them up. "Marin." Adrienne said as she waved to him. "Oh, h-hey Adrienne. H-how are you feeling?" "Much better. I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life." "Oh, it was nothing." Marin said nervously. "No, it wasn't. You risked your life to safe me, and for that I'm truly grateful." Adrienne kissed Marin on cheek. "Thank you." Marin's face turned completely red and then he fainted. "Marin!"

When Marin woke up he found himself back home in his room. "What happened?" Just then Sabine opened the door to Marin's room to check on him. "Marin!" Sabine shouted excitedly. "Hey, mom." Sabine hugged her son. "Okay, okay, mom." "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Get some rest. Oh, also Alain stopped by to check on you, and he said to call him when you're better." "Okay, mom." "Okay." Sabine kissed her son, and left him alone in his room.

Marin decided to call Alain to let him know that he was alright. Their conversation went on for a while, Alain was just happy to know that his best friend was okay. Alain also told Marin that the school would be closed for at least 2 months while it's under repairs. "Wow, 2 months! We're going to miss alot." Said Marin. "Yeah, but I'm just glad your okay. You had us all worried there." Alain said with relief.

"I'm sorry." "It's okay, so what'd the doctor say?" "He said I'll be fine, some minor injuries, but other than that I should be better in a few days." "Oh, good. Marin, you thought about what I said? About the club? You goin?" "I'm not sure. I'll think about it." "No problem. Get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow." "Okay, bye." "Bye, Marin." With that Marin hung up the phone and began to think about the club. "Hmmm...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

That night when Tom and Sabine were fast alseep. Marin got up and put a pair of gray sweatpants, gray sneakers, and a black hoodie. He snuck out without his parents noticing. He put up his hood so no one would see his face. And he headed to the club downtown.


	3. Author's Note (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry!!! I'm so so sorry guys...It has been over a month since I have posted anything! Please forgive me I am so sorry...I went to Europe with some friends and the connection there was terrible, but I still should've told you guys that I was going on a trip. I an so sorry, I'll post new chapters this week, I promise! Thank you for being patient with me!


	4. The Decision

**Marin's POV**

I walked through the night, I searched and searched for the club Alain told me about. Thankfully, I wore a watch so I able to keep track of time. It was 11:30pm, I was searching for an hour. "I give up. I can't find it! Ugh, where is it?" Just then I began to hear music in the distance, and I followed it. That's when I found it.

The club that Alain told me about, it was huge. All I could see were people dancing and having fun. Just then I heard avoice from behind. "Hi." I jumped at the voice. "Sorry, did I scare you?" "Yeah, you did. Who are you?" "My name is Tikki, and I'm both the DJ and co-owner of this fine establishment."

I answered calmly stretching my hand out. "Pleasure." Tikki gladly shook my hand in response. "Well, care to go inside?" She asked gesturing her hands to the club. "Um, sure." I was surprised when she didn't ask for my name. But I thought it best not to bring it up since I wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place.

As we entered the club I saw more people dancing to the beat of the music. They looked like they were having fun. They looked so free. Tikki opened a door and I assumed it was her office. We both went in and when Tikki closed the door behind us, I realized that her office was soundproof. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"So, tell me. You're just checking the place out, huh?" "Yeah, how'd you know." "I can tell by your clothes. Everyone at this club is dressed like a breakdancer. More specifically, they're dressed like their inner self. The part of them that wants to be free. The part of them they want to let it, to show the whole world."

When Tikki told me this I was able to understand why Alain wanted me to come. "Wow, it sounds amazing." "Isn't it? You wanna join?" "I-I-I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if I'll ever come back here." "Oh, I see what's going on. You're a student at that dance academy aren't you?"

I was surprised that she knew. "H-how did you--" "Most of the people who come here are from the Agreste Dance Academy." "But I don't get it. Why would they still come here knowing the risk of them getting expelled?" "Simple, they don't care. Like I said before they want to let out their inner selves. Be free. If you want prove check out Chatton Noir." "Who?" "Chatton Noir, she's the current champion. And to be honest she's the very definition of word 'free'."

At first I didn't believe her. I thought she was over exaggerating. But she proved me wrong. She took the window in her office that showed the dancefloor of the club. She pointed out one dancer in particular.

It was a girl with medium blond hair and green eyes. She wore a black shirt and a black sweater with green highlights, she also wore black sweatpants, and black neon green sneakers. She was amazing, her moves were incredible. Wait am I thinking? I love Adrienne.

"Uh, kid." Tikki brought me back to reality. "Huh?" "Tell ya what why don't you come back tomorrow night. Tomorrow is when we do our dance battles. Take a day and think about it. If you don't show up I'll know that you don't want come back." I just nodded my head and Tikki showed me the way out.

When I got home my parents were still alseep, so thankfully they didn't notice me. I went to room got changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Not sure if I wanted to go back.

I woke up the next morning, it was noon, I didn't know that I had slept for so long. I got up and went downstairs to see my parents. "Honey are you okay?" My mom sounded so worried. "Yeah, mom I'm fine." "Oh, thank goodness you were knocked out. You slept for so long." "I'm fine mom, I was just tired. I think I'll relax today." "Okay, honey. I'll bring you something to eat." "Thanks mom."

I went back upstairs to my room, where I saw a text message from Alain.

'Hey Marin, I just wanted to check on you make sure you were okay. Adrienne called me cause she was worried about you. I told her you were fine and that I would message you. Anyway, you should get as much rest as you can, afterall school's out for 2 months!'

I chuckled a bit at Alain's message, but I also kinda blushed when I read the part about Adrienne being worried about me. It was then that I started to think about the club. Should I go back? I gave it a lot of thought, and decided...


	5. Author's Note (Important)

Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to join the Miraculous Content Creator Blackout and I know it's pretty late, but this is pretty serious. And as a writer I understand how they feel. I'm supporting all the artists, writers, and comic dubbers who have suffered.


	6. Author's Note

I know you guys are annoyed with all these Author's Notes, and yes I'm working on the next chapter...

And here's a special treat for all you guys for being so patient..

Website: (on profile)

Spoiler: Marin will discover he has feelings for someone he doesn't know.


	7. Partners

Marin's POV

After a lot of thinking I decided to go back to the club, but I knew I would need a disguise. At first I was clueless, I decided to go outside for some fresh air. Figured it would help me, and I would be inspired by something. I told my parents I was going to the park, and they told me to be careful. I made my way to the park only to find Adrienne there. I tried to make myself discrete, but she noticed me.

"Marin!" I flinched and I was blushing all over. I mustered up enough courage to turn around and face her. "Adrienne!" I waved to her as I walked over. She was sitting under a bench under two trees. "Come on, sit." "U-um, sure" I nervously sat next to her. "S-so h-how are you feeling?" "Better, thanks to you." She put her hand on my shoulder. "You saved me, I'll never forget it." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. My face turned completely red and I passed out. "Marin!" Thankfully I could still hear, and heard Alain tell Adrienne that I was alright and that she shouldn't worry. After that everything went black. When I woke up I found myself in my room with Alain.

I sat up. "Hm? Dude finally! You were passed out." "What happened?" "You mean you don't remember?" "Hmm, the last thing I remember is Adrienne putting her hand on my shoulder and telling me that I saved her and that she would never forget it. And then..." My face turned red as I remembered what happened. "She kissed me."

Alain nodded his head in agreement with what I said. "Don't even think about denying it, because I caught it all on tape." "You what?! Alain!" "What? It was just in case you didn't believe that she kissed you. I already sent it to your phone." "You what?!" "Later!" "Alain!"

Before I knew it Alain left leaving me alone with my embarrassing thoughts of fainting in front of Adrienne. "Ugh, don't think about it! You know what I'll just focus on the outfit I'm going to wear the club." It was at that moment I remembered the reason I went outside. "Oh, no, I forgot I needed an idea for my design! What am I gonna do?"

My head was stuffed into a pillow, so I didn't notice the ladybug flying in. It flew towards me and began buzzing in my ear. Naturally, I got up quickly and tried to find the source. The source landed on my knee. "Oh, so you're the one who was bothering me. Wait! I just got an idea." The ladybug gave the perfect idea for my outfit. I quickly got to work, and before I knew it, night had taken its turn in Paris.

I got dressed, and then spray painted a red mask over my eyes. "Okay, here we go." I snuck out without waking up my parents, and made my way to the club. When I got there the crowd was cheering for Chatton Noir. I carefully walked through the crowd to the front where the DJ was.

"Yo, yo, yo, what's up everybody? It's DJ Plagg in the house! Ya'll havin' fun tonight?" Plagg said into the microphone. The response he received was the cheering of the crowd. "I can't hear you!" The crowd cheered louder. "That's what I'm talking about! Okay everybody, who here wants to challenge the undefeated champion, Chatton Noir?" The crowd remained silent.

"Oh, come on. No one wants to challenge her?" When Plagg asked that question, my throat locked up with fear. I finally mustered enough courage to say..."I will!" Everyone looked at me even Plagg and Chatton Noir. I walked to the center of the circle, all eyes were on me. "Hey kid, what's your name." I didn't answer because I didn't have one. I then remembered the ladybug, and a name just popped into my head.

"Ladybeetle! My name is Ladybeetle." "Alright everybody, it's Ladybeetle vs. Chatton Noir!" Plagg announced. Everybody started cheering as the battle began.

"Lady's first." I gestured. "What a gentleman." She replied. She moved to the beat of the music, it looked like she was floating. She jumped and did a flip in a the air, she finished with a split as her landing. The crowd cheered for her. And I'll admit she is amazing. Could I top that?

'All I can do is my best.' The music started playing, and I followed the beat of the music. It felt like I was lighter than air, like I was flying. 'I've never felt anything like this before.' When I finshed, I felt like I was in a trance. The cheers from the crowd snapped me out of it.

"Alright everybody, looks like we have our winner. Let's hear it for Ladybeetle!" "What? I won? I never knew--I never thought." I was in such shock that I didn't notice Chatton Noir put her hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations." She left after she said that. I quickly chased after her.

"Wait!" She heard me. "Hm?" "Wait. Don't go." "You're the new champion. I'm not needed here anymore." "Then why don't you stay?" "What's the point?" "What do you mean?" "I came here to be free. And you took that away from me." I felt bad for her. "Chatton." "No, I don't need your pity. Bye."

I reached out to grab her hand. "Let me go!" "No. Stay, you can be my partner." "What?" "Stay and be my partner." "Why are you asking me?" "Because I want here with me." We both blushed red, especially me. She sighed and looked me in the eye. "Okay." "Great!"

Chatton Noir's POV

I spoke without realizing it. "Okay." "Great!" He looked so happy. I smiled at him, and in that moment it felt like time had stopped. We both gazed into each other's eyes. He slowly leaned in putting his right hand to my face, I closed my eyes. My lips were cold, then I felt something warm. His lips were so warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and put his hands around my waist. I've never felt anything like this before. We slowly broke the kiss, and he looked right at me.

He leaned in again. "Hey!" We both jumped at the voice. I knew who it was. "What are you doing here?"


	8. Hawkmoth

Previously on Miraculous Genderbend Breakdance: The Night is Young...

 _"There's a breakdance club downtown, and everybody goes there. And by everybody, I mean everybody in the school." Alain whispered. "What! But they'll get expelled!" Marin whispered._

 _"Fire!" One of my classmates shouted. Where was Adrienne? Marin ran back inside to find her. He finally checked the library, and that's where he found her. Marin held Adrienne close so she wouldn't be lost in the fire. Marin kept looking for an exit out of the fire until he finally found one. The paramedic then explained the situation with children's health. "We need to take them to the hospital to have both examined." The doctors assigned to them told the parents that both children were going to fine. Marin and Adrienne were discharged the next day._

 _Adrienne_ _kissed Marin on cheek. "Thank you." Marin's face turned completely red and then he fainted. When Marin woke up he found himself back home in his room. Alain also told Marin that the school would be closed for at least 2 months while it's under repairs. "Oh, good. Marin, you thought about what I said? About the club? You goin?" "I'm not sure. I'll think about it." Marin snuck out without his parents noticing. He put up his hood so no one would see his face. And he headed to the club downtown._

 _"So, tell me. You're just checking the place out, huh?" "Yeah, how'd you know." "I can tell by your clothes. Everyone at this club is dressed like a breakdancer. More specifically, they're dressed like their inner self. The part of them that wants to be free. The part of them they want to let it, to show the whole world." "But I don't get it. Why would they still come here knowing the risk of them getting expelled?" "Simple, they don't care. Like I said before they want to let out their inner selves. Be free. If you want prove check out Chatton Noir." "Who?" "Chatton Noir, she's the current champion. And to be honest she's the very definition of word 'free'." Should he go back? He gave it a lot of thought and decided to go back to the club, but I knew I would need a disguise._

 _He got dressed, and then spray painted a red mask over my eyes. "Okay, here we go." "Oh, come on. No one wants to challenge her?" When Plagg asked that question, his throat locked up with fear. Marin finally mustered enough courage to say..."I will!" "Ladybeetle! My name is Ladybeetle." "Alright everybody, it's Ladybeetle vs. Chatton Noir!" Plagg announced. Everybody started cheering as the battle began. 'All I can do is my best.' The music started playing, and I followed the beat of the music. It felt like I was lighter than air, like I was flying. 'I've never felt anything like this before.' When I finshed, I felt like I was in a trance. The cheers from the crowd snapped me out of it. "Alright everybody, looks like we have our winner. Let's hear it for Ladybeetle!"_

 _"Wait!" She heard me. "Hm?" "Wait. Don't go." "You're the new champion. I'm not needed here anymore." "No. Stay, you can be my partner." "Okay." "Great!" My lips were cold, then I felt something warm. His lips were so warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and put his hands around my waist. We slowly broke the kiss, and he looked right at me._

 _He leaned in again. "Hey!" We both jumped at the voice. I knew who it was. "What are you doing here?"_

 **Ladybeetle's POV**

I jumped at the voice. I didn't know who this person was, I was a little nervous, but I knew I had to put on a brave face. It was strange, however, Chatton Noir knew the person. "Do you know this guy?" I asked her. "Yeah, he's part of the Akumas. An evil troupe that's trying to shut down Club Miraculous." "What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Hey, that's harsh." "Wait, so you're not trying to shut down the club?" "No, we are. We're just not evil." "Really?" "No, I'm just kidding. So anyway Kitty." He walked over to Chatton Noir used his thumb and index finger to lift her chin. "You still won't join us? Because you know..." He wrapped his other harm around her waist and brought her in close. "I'll always welcome you," he carefully whispered in her ear. I could tell that Chatton looked scared, and what he was doing to her made me really mad. Before I knew it my hand was in a fist and he was on the ground.

 **Chatton Noir's POV**

The man walked over to me and used his fingers to lift my chin. "You still won't us? Because you know..." He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me in close. He carefully whispered in my ear, "I'll always welcome you." I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I shut my eyes tightly as he started to lean in.

I didnt know what he was going to do. My body was frozen with fear. What was I to do? Suddenly, I heard a thud, curious to know what it was I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Ladybeetle in front of me with his hand in a fist, and the man on the ground holding his cheek. I blushed a little knowing what Ladybeetle did for me. Ladybeetle turned to me and asked if I was alright. "Are you alright?" I was hesitant in my response. "Y-yes. I'm fine." He ran to me then held me close, his body shaking at the seems. "Thank goodness." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him to ease his troubled mind. We broke the embrace to see the man standing up. "You think I'm gonna let this go? Think again!" Ladybeetle stood in front to protect me. "Just wait till the boss finds out about this!" With those words the man ran off into the night. Out of relief I fell to the ground, which worried Ladybeetle.

 **Ladybeetle's POV**

"Just wait till the boss finds out about this!" With those the man ran off into the night. I sighed with relief, but Chatton Noir fell to the ground. I quickly asked her if she was alright. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just relieved." "Hmph, me too." She gave me a warm smile which made my face turn red all over. She laughed a bit, then looked at me with such innocence.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" I turned toward the voice, only to see Tikki and Plagg running toward us. "You kids okay?" Plagg said with concern. "Yeah we're fine." "Oh, thank goodness. We were so worried." Tikki said as she hugged me and Chatton. Plagg came over to ask what happened. "What happened?" Chatton and I told them everything.

"An Akuma was here?!" "Yes, and he wasn't too friendly." "Yeah, he even tried flirting with me." "No way!" "Yeah, that is until Ladybeetle sent him home crying." "You did?" I didn't know what to say. I was so nervous. "Well, I-I didn't exactly-" "Are you kidding? He punched him right in the face!" "Way to go kid. You got guts goin up against an Akuma." Plagg wrapped his left arm around my neck bringing me in close. He then made his right hand into a fist, and started giving me a noogie. My hair was all over the place, from a distance you'd think I was bigfoot.

"Chatton. Ladybeetle." We both looked at Tikki. "I want you both to have these." She took out what looked like cell phones. We both looked at her in confusion. "You two are the strongest dancers in the club, and you are the only ones who can stand up against the Akumas or even him. So, in order for you two to stay in touch, I'm giving you these cell phones. Your numbers have already been programmed in there, along with mine and Plagg's." "But Tikki this is crazy! What if we find out who we are? Or better yet what if we get caught?" I asked. "You won't because you two are smart, and I trust you both. I know that you'll be careful." "Same here, I know you two won't let us down."

At that moment I realized how much faith Tikki and Plagg had in us. I wasn't very confident in myself, but I knew that I couldn't let them down. "I'll do it." "No." I looked at Chatton, who grabbed my hand. "We'll do it." Tikki and Plagg gave us a smile. Chatton and I smiled at each other.

"Tonight was fun, I won't forget it. I'll see you tomorrow? Right?" Chatton giggled. "Right." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left. I stood there in a daze as I watched her disappear into the night.

 **Third Person POV**

The next day, Marin awoke in his room, exhausted from last night's events. First the dance battle, where he beat Chatton Noir. Then, asking her to be his partner, then kissing her. And lastly the fact that he has to face the Akumas and their boss. It was all so much to process. He stared at the ceiling, just him and his thoughts.

He snapped out of it when he heard his phone vibrate. He looked at his phone only to see there was nothing on it. Then he remembered the phone Tikki gave him. When he pulled it out, the phone revealed a text message. The ID said, 'Chatton Noir'. Marin blushed a bit before opening the message.

Chatton Noir:  
[Hey, hope you had a good night's sleep. I mean afterall alot happened last night.]

He replied very quickly.

Ladybeetle:  
[Yeah, yeah, I slept hood. I mean good. Anyway, are you okay?]

Chatton Noir:  
[Yeah, I'm fine.]

Ladybeetle:  
[No, I mean are really fine? As in, are you sure you're okay?]

Chatton Noir:  
[Yes, you don't have to worry. Even though it's sweet of you to worry about me.]

Ladybeetle:  
[?]

Chatton Noir:  
[?]

Ladybeetle:  
[A-are you hungry? I know I am. Why don't we get something to eat? That sound good? I-I mean if it's not then..]

Chatton Noir:  
[(*Laughs*) Sure, let's eat. Talk to you later.]

Ladybeetle:  
[Okay. ?]

Marin took a deep breath then headed downstairs. He expected his parents to be there, but they were no where to be found. He checked in the bakery they weren't there either. He went back upstairs where he found a plate of food along with a note. "Dear Marin, your father and I were called out to the Rhône Alpes. Apparently someone of great importance heard about our bakery from a friend. We'll be back in a few days, in the meantime we've asked Alain to keep an eye on you. Make sure you get better, and rest up. We love you!" Signed mom.

Marin laughed a bit, but he knew his parents cared for him so it's natural they'd assign a babysitter. Marin ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. Later, he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door. "Oh, look it's the babysitter." "So I take it you read the note." "Yeah, I did." "Good, so you have to listen to me. Baby sit." They both started laughing.

They sat down on the couch, where Alain told Marin all about what happen at the club last night. Course he already knew since he was there. "Wow, seriously?! She lost?" Marin said acting surprised. "Yeah, this guy named Ladybeetle beat her. And rumor has it that after he beat her, he asked her to be his partner." "No way." "Yes, way. Oh, and they also kissed. I got it right here on my phone!" "You took a picture?" "Of course I did! As a reporter it's my job to inform the public." Marin blushed red as Alain showed him the picture. "Hey, dude, you okay?" "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine." "You sure your face is all red. Looks like you got a fever. Come on, let's get you to bed." Alain took Marin upstairs to his room to rest. "Stay in bed and get some rest, I'll check on you first thing tomorrow. K?" "K, thanks, Alain." "No problem. See ya!" Marin smiled as he watched his friend leave. He knew that Alain would always be there for him when he need him.

Soon Paris was drenched in darkness, the moon and stars illuminated the night sky. Marin quickly got dressed for his night of fun. He had just finished putting on his paint mask, when his phone vibrated. He looked to see a text message from his parents telling him 'goodnight'. Marin texted back telling them good night as well. He then heard his phone vibrate again, but this time it was the phone Tikki gave him. Marin looked to see who it was, he saw it Chatton Noir.

Chatton Noir:  
[Meet me at the Eiffel Tower.]

Ladybeetle:  
[How come?]

Chatton Noir:  
[I wanna show you something.]

Ladybeetle:  
[On my way.]

Marin/Ladybeetle headed left for the Eiffel Tower. This time he didn't need to sneak out, he could just walk out the front door. But before he left he took the phone Tikki gave him just in case. He ran to Eiffel Tower, and when he got there he saw Chatton Noir waiting for him. "Hey!" He shouted. She waved in response. They walked over to each other. "So why'd you wanna meet me here?" He asked curiously. She then pointed at the Eiffel Tower, which had just been illuminated with lights. "Wow, it's so beautiful." "Yeah, it sure is." The two stood there for what seemed like forever. The moment, however was broken when Ladybeetle's phone rang. He saw the person calling was Tikki. He quickly picked it up. "Hello?" "Ladybeetle is Chatton with you?" "Yeah, why?" "You both need to get down here ASAP!" "Okay, we're on our way!"

"What's wrong?" "It's Tikki something's happened! We gotta go!" Ladybeetle and Chatton Noir ran to the club to assist their friend. When they arrived they found a large group of people in the club. Chatton recognized one of the people as the man that they had encountered the other night. "Ladybeetle, look! It's the same guy from last night." He looked in the direction she was pointing to see she was correct. "Guys your here!" Tikki cried out. Everyone turned to look at them, even the man from last night. "That's them! Those are the guys I told you about, Boss." "You again." "That's right, pretty boy, I told ya you'd pay for punching me."

"So we meet at last." Chatton and Ladybeetle looked at the man, he wore purple sweatpants, black and gray sneakers, a purple hoodie, and his covered with sunglasses and what seemed like bandages. "Who are you?" Ladybeetle asked with confidence. "I was about to ask you the same thing." "Fine. My name is Ladybeetle." "And my name is Chatton Noir." "Ah, what cute and adorable names. A bug and a cat. How pathetic." "Who are you?"

"My name is Hawkmoth, and it's a shame that our first meeting will also be your last. Hahahahahaha!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I have some important announcements to make. 1. I changed my username to Harmony-S-S**

 **2\. I made a schedule for the posting of my stories it is on my website.** **.com**

 **3\. I'm making adjustments to my website (but you can still go on there)**

 **4\. I'm considering making a account.**

 **That's all folks! Thank you all for reading my stories you all are awesome! :-)**


	9. Author Hospital Hiatus

**Hey guys! What's up? I am so sorry that this so late, but I got sent to the hospital on September 22, the reason why I remember that is because that was mom's birthday. The reason why I was sent to the hospital was because I had a serious mental/brain problem. So until I'm 100% better I won't be able to update. I'm sorry. I'll be on hiatus until January of 2018. Bye!**


	10. War's Beginning

Ladybeetle's POV

"Who are you?" I asked with confidence. "I was about to ask you the same thing." "Fine. My name is Ladybeetle." "And my name is Chatton Noir." "Ah, what cute and adorable names. A bug and a cat. How pathetic." "Who are you?"

"My name is Hawkmoth, and it's a shame that our first meeting will also be your last. Hahahahahaha!"

"Wait, you're Hawkmoth? The leader of the Akumas?" asked Chatton Noir. "That's right cat girl, and I heard that a certain dancer hurt one of my little akumas." "That's right boss." I looked towards the voice and my eyes widened as I realized who it was. It was the same man that attacked Chatton and I last night. "Hey, bug boy! I told you I would get you back, and now I did." "All you did was prove you're a coward!" Chatton exclaimed. "What?" "All you did was run back to your boss after getting a beating from Ladybeetle who was only protecting me. So if anything you're the coward!" The man clenched his teeth, and tightened his fist. "Why you..."

Hawkmoth stretched his arm out in front of his Akuma, signaling him to calm down. "Hmm...I must say I've never encountered a dancer with as much, how should I say...Spunk as you." I looked over at Chatton who clenched her teeth and fist in anger. "And you Ladybeetle, right?" "Ye-*gasp*!" By the time I looked towards him he was right in front of me, only a inches away. "I've seen your work it's quite fascinating." "Um, thanks. I guess." Hawkmoth let out a smile that I didn't catch in time. "That's enough for now, let's go." "W-what? You're just going to let them go, boss?" "Who said anything about letting them go?" Everyone froze in both fear and wonder of what Hawkmoth was planning. "We will return tomorrow night, and when we do...Prepare to lose." "I think you've got it backwards." I stated. "You're the ones who should be prepared to lose. Because Chatton Noir and I are going to beat you!" The entire club burst out in cheers as I announced that Chatton and I would defeat Hawkmoth. "Hmmm...We'll see, boy. We'll see." With that disappeared into the night along with his akumas. I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion and relief. "Phew." "Ladybeetle you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. All the tension just left my body in such relief." "Yeah, that can happen when you go face to face with Hawkmoth."

"I could tell." Tikki and Plagg ran over to us and immediately you could sense their worry. "You kids okay?" "We're okay, Plagg." "Still, I want you two to go home." "Okay." "And Ladybeetle I want you to walk Chatton home. But just until you get close, remember your identities have to be kept secret. You got your phones, right?" We both answered 'yes', and Tikki was pleased. Chatton and I walked home or I walked her home, or close to home. Who am I kidding this is all so nerve wrecking. "Um, Ladybeetle." "Huh?" "I live close." "Oh, right. Get home safe. You too. Oh, and by the way," Chatton kissed me on the cheek! "thank you." Before I could say anything she ran off, leaving me in both shock and embarrassment. I could have sworn I felt light headed.

Chatton Noir's POV

I ran as fast as I could, I kissed Ladybeetle. "I gotta admit, he sure is surprising. And speaking of surprises, I'd better sneak into my room before Natalie decides to pop in." I climbed over the wall, managing to avoid the security cameras and any alarms that were around. It wasn't easy, but since I did it a hundred times it was. I climbed up into my bedroom window, but when I got in I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I ran into the bathroom, where I always have my pajamas for when I come home from a night of dancing. I closed the door and I heard my bedroom door open. I knew it was Natalie and I guess she figured out that I wasn't in my bed. She called my name. "Adrienne?" I answered. "Yes?" "Where are you?" "In the bathroom." "Oh, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." "Alright then goodnight." "Night, Natalie." 'Oh, boy. I'd better get changed and go to bed.' As soon as I was done I fell on my bed and drifted into a goodnight's sleep. "I wonder if Ladybeetle made it home safe?"

The next day...

Adrienne's POV

I didn't realize it, but I had overslept. I wasn't really complaining because I knew I needed the sleep. I remembered I hid the phone Plagg gave me under my pillow...I turned it on to see 5 messages from Ladybeetle. They read:

Ladybeetle: [Hey, are you home?]

Ladybeetle: [Did get home safe?]

Ladybeetle: [I just got home.]

Ladybeetle: [I'm going to bed now. Good night, Chatton.]

Ladybeetle: [Hey, I know you're probably still sleeping, but I just woke up. I figured I'd tell you 'Good morning!' before anyone else did.]

I chuckled at the messages he sent and of course I texted back.

Chatton Noir: [Hey, I just woke up, last night was crazy, but I have a feeling things are gonna be different today. I have to go to my lessons today, so for now good morning and see ya later.]

After I sent the message I went about my daily routine, well, except for school. That was still closed until the rebuilding's done. I'm just glad I got to hang out with Nina in between everything, we really have become close. And of course I couldn't be happier! After I got home after a long day I looked at my, I mean Chatton Noir's phone. I saw 2 messages from Ladybeetle and a message from Plagg.

Ladybeetle: [Lessons?]

Ladybeetle: [I'm keeping you from learning?! I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me! I'm truly sorry and I hope you have fun in your lessons and learn new things..]

I chuckled at Ladybeetle's messages, he really is a sweet guy. I wondered if we knew each other in real life. After I looked at Ladybeetle's messages I looked at Plagg's.

Plagg: [Kid! We just got a message from Hawkmoth he's coming to the club tonight! You and Ladybeetle gotta be here!]

I looked at the time and realized it was only a few hours until our match with Hawkmoth, immediately I messaged Ladybeetle. Thankfully, he already knew, Tikki had messaged him. So we both we were ready. Soon it was time to get ready. I changed into my cat clothes and put my face paint on and sneaked out my window and hurried to the club. I met Ladybeetle on the way, he seemed relieved to see me, which was great! We ran as fast as we could to the club and when we arrived we saw Hawkmoth in the middle of the crowd. The look on his face was too suspicious. Ladybeetle stepped forward. "Alright, Hawkmoth, we're ready to face you!" He chuckled at what Ladybeetle said. "Me? Face you? You are merely children and as such you shall be treated like children." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "It means that my servant will deal with you." "Servant?" "That's right! Meet Bubblier!" My eyes widened, it was..'Nina.'


	11. The Bubbler (Part 1)

Ladybeetle stepped forward. "Alright, Hawkmoth, we're ready to face you!" He chuckled at what Ladybeetle said. "Me? Face you? You are merely children and as such you shall be treated like children." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "It means that my servant will deal with you." "Servant?" "That's right! Meet Bubblier!" My eyes widened, it was..'Nina.' I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Nina, my best friend. My closest friend. 'How did this happen?'

 _ **That morning..**_

 **Nina's POV**

"Adrienne!" She turned and saw me, her best friend. "Nina!" She ran over and hugged me. We haven't seen each other in what seemed like forever. I've been worried about her ever since the fire at school. But I was grateful to Marin for saving her, that much is true. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you in a long time." "I know and I've missed hanging out with you." The driver of the car, aka the gorilla as Adrienne calls him, was honking his horn. That showed that Adrienne had to go to her lessons. She gestured for me to get into the car with her. I could tell she wanted us to finish our conversation. We hopped in the car, buckled up, and the 'gorilla' drove on. "Sorry about that." "It's okay, dudette. So as I was saying, how about we hang out after your lessons? Your dad shortened your lessons, right?" "Yeah, he did. He's been so on edge lately." "Hello? His only daughter was just in a fire and would've been dead if it weren't for a certain blue haired superhero." "Sailor Mercury?" We both quiet for a second, then burst into laughter. I enjoyed spending time with my friend, besides it was good to see a smile on her face.

We finally arrived at her fencing lesson which seemed a bit odd to me. As we got out of the car I told Adrienne how the situation looked to me. "Um, Adrienne." She turned to face me. "Yeah?" "Is it just me or does your dad want to still attend fencing class, even though you got out of the hospital?" "Oh, I'm not actually fencing, I'm just going to watch." "Watch?" "Yup." "So you came all the way from your house to just watch a fence class." "That's right." "I will never understand your father." "Don't worry, no one does." We both laughed again before heading inside, I offered to accompany her, so she wouldn't be lonely. She gladly agreed. We both sat down on the benches and watched the fencing matches. To be honest, I don't remember much of it, except for the fact that Adrienne shook me awake.

"Nina! Nina!" I woke up quickly and looked around. Adrienne laughed a bit, and pointed out the fact I had drool on my face. I wiped it off as soon as she told me. "So, what'd I miss." "Oh, only the whole class." "Really?" She nodded. "Worth it, I got in a good 75 min. nap." We both laughed, then headed outside. We say the car in front of the school and hopped in. We came to Adrienne's house, where her father was waiting for her inside. He was standing on the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hi, father. This is Nina, my best friend we're going to hangout for a bit. I just came to put away my stuff." He glared at us for a brief moment. "No, I forbid you to go anywhere with this hooligan." Hooligan? Who's he calling a hooligan, besides I'm a girl. "But dad, Nina's not a bad influence, she cares about me just as much as you do." "We will discuss this no further. Natalie take Adrienne to her room, she's had enough excitement for one day." "Father-" "This discussion is over." I could tell Adrienne was really disappointed. The look in her eyes were screaming 'I'm sorry' as she walked away. Soon it was just me and the old man. "I don't get it why can't you let Adrienne hang out with her friends. You keep her locked up here like a caged animal." "I will not have the likes of you telling me how to raise my daughter. You are hereby forbidden from ever setting foot in this house! Get out! Now!" I tried to fight back, but ultimately he kicked me out. I walked to the park, and took out a bottle of bubbles that I kept in my pocket. I started to blow them one by one. It helped to calm my nerves, but just a little.

I sighed and put away the bubbles. I decided to head home since there was no point in me staying here. As I walked I tripped over a large black bag. I set myself on one knee and examined the bag only to find an envelope that was addressed to me. I opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Bubbler,_

 _My name is Hawkmoth. You want to set your best friend free, save her from the one who imprisons her? I can help you, but only if you do something for me in return. Defeat Ladybeetle and Chatton Noir in a dance battle, and claim their titles! They reside at Club Miraculous, defeat them and you will get what you desire._

"Yes Hawkmoth."


	12. The Bubbler (Part 2)

**Present..**

 **Chatton Noir's POV**

Nina? This can't be happening! Why? Why did Nina have to be dragged into this? "Hawkmoth! What have you done?" "Why whatever do you mean?" "I know that girl isn't apart the akumas!" "Hmm, how strange. Do you know this girl?" I had to be careful. Hawkmoth was bent on knowing our secret identities. One wrong move and Hawkmoth would know everything. "I saw her with friend, they looked so happy. And last time I checked the Akumas have a thing against happiness." The look of anger covered his face. I could tell he was disappointed. "What happened this girl is a thing of the past. All that matters now is defeating you!"

"We'll see." I stretched my hand out and stopped Ladybeetle. "Huh? Chatton?" "Ladybeetle, please let me do this." "By yourself? No way!" "Please! Let me do this alone." "Why?" "The reason is because..." I couldn't tell him the real truth, he would just have to trust me. "I can't tell you. You're just gonna have to trust me." He smiled at me and said, "I do trust you." I smiled a little bit at his remark. "Thank you." "I'm right here if you need me." I gave him a thumbs up and looked toward Nina or should I say 'Bubbler'.

"Okay Bubbler! Bring it on!" "As you wish, my moves are gonna fly right past you!" The music started and I had to admit it was the perfect song to bring Nina back.

The music started playing and I started dancing. The crowd ooed and awed at my moves. When I finished it was Nina's turn. Her moves were high in the sky. She did a back flip and landed squatting on the ground. I think she almost fell, which made it possible for her to a weakness. It was my turn again and I planned on both wowing the crowd and setting Nina free.

I followed the beat of the music. I spun in the air and landed on my feet. Then I copied Nina's back flip except I landed on my feet. As all cats do. The crowd cheered for me. But I could tell Nina looked nervous. "I thought you knew?" She gave me a confused look. "Cats always," I used my leg as leverage to send myself above their heads. I did numerous back flips, turns, and even a pose. When I reached the ground I landed solely on my feet. "land on their feet."

The crow cheered for me, they cheered so loud the winner was undeniable. "The winner is Chatton Noir!" As Plagg said my name over the microphone. Hawkmoth's face grew cold and bitter. He announced that this was only the beginning, and I believed him. If Hawkmoth could take control of Nina, who knows how many others will fall victim.

Ladybeetle broke my thoughts as he congratulated me. "Way to go Chatton! You did!" He was hugging me pretty tight, but let go when he realized what he was doing. He stuttered and his face blushed red. It was kinda cute, plus it reminded me of someone.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to...I-it was just." I laughed. "It's okay." He smiled at me. In the end I was just glad Nina was back to normal. Even though she kept talking to Plagg about an internship as a DJ.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short, but it was still amazing! Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that I started writing stories of my own. You know, original stories! They're really great! Right now I'm participating a writing competition and if I win I get a novel deal! I've been kinda busy with that so...That's why this chapter's short. Sorry, but wish me luck!**

 **And don't worry I always finish what I start...And I will definitely finish my fanfiction**

 **3! See ya guys next time!**


	13. Author Hiatus

Hey guys...I've been feeling pretty down lately and haven't been able to work on Yu-Gi-Oh, sorry. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. Right now, I want to try and cheer up, along with writing my other stories. So wish me luck and I'll see you guys soon

Check out my new story Miraculous Robin Hood! It gives you an update on what's going on.


End file.
